The World Starts with ME
by Dreamypastelle
Summary: I chose to become a god. I kissed Calypso. I leave Camp Half-Blood. And I have no regrets. Of course, I was wrong. *post TLO, and Percy twists his own story. What about Annabeth? ABANDONED, but with a crappy ending... :P*
1. I Tell My Story Again

**The World Starts With ME**

**_By Dreamypastelle_**

_A/N: My first PJO fic. I only recently read and finished the series for a few days and I kinda miss it already. This fic was created because I hate how Percy made Calypso his biggest 'what-if' and the fact that it was Annabeth who did all the moves to him. He couldn't admit his own feelings to her. I love Annabeth and she deserves some more from Percy!!! ._

* * *

Okay so... I guess you're wondering why I'm here again. Kronos got defeated and now I have no story to tell.

You're wrong.

You see, when the gods gave me the gift of godhood, I accepted.

My name is Percy Jackson, and I have no regrets.

* * *

So now you're wondering, why on earth would I do such a thing? Didn't I know that the others deserved better? Like what I promised Luke. I mean, I _did _want to give justice to all the minor gods and demigods. Then I wanted to be with a demigod, or a mortal. Like Annabeth, for instance. You'd expect me to be in love with her.

I didn't really know how I felt for her. I mean, I knew there was definitely something, but another feeling surpassed that.

I didn't want to have any regrets. Any _what-ifs_. Like Calypso, for instance (Yes, second time I used that statement, but only a different girl's name now). I admitted I did feel something for her; it would've been stupid of me to ignore her, especially since she helped me so much. I didn't want her to be a 'what-if'; I didn't want any of that.

So when the gods told me that I could be a god, too, the thoughts in my mind clicked. I would be a god, live with my father like I always thought of, and visit Calypso.

Yes, I did all of that. I'm a god right now. I've been visiting Calypso. I've been kissing her, thank you very much, and she kisses me back.

Not a single 'what-if' left in my life.

But then, I should at least tell you about Annabeth...

_I nodded, and the gods all did something to me, and the next thing I know, I'm a freakin' god. I shook my head, thinking a bit and concluding the fact._

_I was a god._

_OH YEAH! I could just feel the power in me._

_Then I remembered something. I felt like I almost snapped into two, but I pulled myself together and looked at Annabeth. _

_Her gray eyes were downcast. She didn't look at anyone. Only the floor. Oh gods I wish I was that floor. But I knew I'd chosen already, and this was final._

_Sorry Annabeth. I'm just... I don't know. A Seaweed Brain? A reckless idiot?_

_All the gods did some more stuff, but I didn't bother to notice anymore. Maybe they were finalizing the ritual? Giving me some last touches as I become a fully-fledged god? Or whatever._

_Then the gods said some stuff (I keep saying stuff, don't I?) and before I knew it, I was all alone in the elevator with Annabeth, going down so I could see my mom._

"_Percy!" Mom hugged me to death as I went out of the elevator, Annabeth following me. I shared some words with my mom, like the fact that I was now a god, then Nico just blundered in and said stuff (yeah, stuff again) about how Rachel escaped on Blackjack, bla bla bla, you know the story, then we found her, she became the Oracle, and the satyrs found a few demigods over some days because they just popped out of nowhere. _

_One of those half-bloods was already seventeen. His name was Ariston March. He had dark red hair and dark brown eyes. He introduced himself by saying hello to me (I was saying some goodbyes to Camp Half-Blood), and kissing Annabeth's hand, bowing like a gentleman. I've never seen Annabeth blush like that, as if he was the first guy she ever met._

_I think I could've vaporized him into a puddle of water..._

There you have it. Annabeth's off with Ariston. He's been claimed by Apollo, maybe because Apollo knows Ariston gets a lot of eyes from the girls. What a git. I mean, I should be okay with it, right? Annabeth deserves cocky men, and I'm not one of them.

Don't snort at me! I'm not _that_ annoyed. I'm just...well....jealous. I mean, come on! I do like Annabeth, but... but.... Ah curse this *insert Greek ancient curse*.

What use is being a god when I still keep on being the Seaweed Brain I really am who let go of everything to get a new set of things? But at least I have no 'what-ifs'. Live for the moment, I say! But... I just feel all...

Don't smirk at me! I'm very happy living at Ogygia at the moment. I mean, it's paradise! The scenery, the water, Calypso, yes! Everything's perfect! And where's Annabeth? In stinky Camp Half-Blood with Ariston March.

Still, I know they're not together. Why? Ever since I left Camp Half-Blood to become a god and have a palace and all that, I've been having dreams about the place I left. Mostly I dream about Annabeth. And I know that she's just being all friendly to Ariston and he was friendly to her.

They've been sword-fighting (well, Annabeth was using that _knife_ sometimes, but I knew I shouldn't care even though I really did) and they've been doing archery together and they've canoed a lot and talked a lot and laughed a lot and shared a lot and done more things than I've done with Annabeth which actually made her _happy._

I mean, I've never seen her smile so wide when Ariston played a song for her with his guitar. (Yeah, he plays the guitar, how typical and boring) But Annabeth was like, "Teach me! Teach me!"

She was just so bright all of a sudden. It was obvious that she was having a really easy and yet connected time with Ariston. Everything just blended so smoothly. She was _different_ around him... I wanted to be Ariston... I wanted to make Annabeth shine the way she deserves to shine... I wanted to—

"Percy?" called a voice. I snapped out of my reverie and turned around. Calypso was looking at me strangely. Or maybe I was the one who was being strange. I guess I didn't realize how lost I was in my own mind...

"Hey Cal," I replied with a smile. Keep your cool, Jackson. Just because you were daydreaming again doesn't mean that you have any regrets.

"What's the matter?" she asked, obviously not buying my smile.

I rolled my eyes. Then I sighed. "Is it _that_ awkward to see me actually _think_ about stuff?"

She laughed. "Yeah, you're too much of a Seaweed Brain."

I laughed too, but my throat almost choked up. I had to hide it with another fake laugh. The way Calypso said 'Seaweed Brain' was just too different. It didn't feel right coming from her...

Oh gods I'm starting to regre—

No, I'm not. I'm fine. I'm happy. I'm immortal. I'm with Calypso. I made my new world now, and I couldn't, I _shouldn't_ look back.

Of course, I was wrong.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, another OC brought into this world. Meet Ariston March. Well, I'm a total Percabeth shipper, so don't worry, Percy'll come to his senses if you be a good reader and review :D I'll really continue this if I know someone loves it. :3_


	2. I Meet Buff Sharks

**Chapter Two: I Meet Buff Sharks**

_A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, and gave me suggestions for this... I had something in mind already, and I was thinking I should put it out first before the hotter things come. I prefer going slow, so please bear with me :))_

* * *

Midnight seemed to ignore the fact that I was a god, because in this state of time, I'd been having nightmares.

And to think I'd actually stop having them since I was a...well...a _god._ (I have to keep repeating this because midnight seemed to not notice. I am a god now! Why am I still having nightmares?)

I rolled on my bed and groaned.

_The starlight seeped into body, as if she was a star herself. Annabeth trudged along the lake's coast, carrying a bucket with her, covered with a towel. The lake seemed peaceful, but that didn't fool her. Who knows what could be in there? _

"_I'd better hurry before those harpies find me..." she muttered, kneeling down on the ground and dipping her bucket into the lake, trying to scoop much water. _

_She was visibly unsatisfied, for she looked at her reflection in the bucket of water, seething at the green and brown muck swirling in it. With slight contempt, she threw the water back to the lake and just sat there, frowning._

"_Why won't you clean yourselves?" she said to the ripples, splashing softly against her toes. She clutched onto her towel a bit more tightly, as the wind blew her blonde hair. Her imminent gray eyes looked deep in thought as she shivered, the cold air surrounding her._

_A shadow crept behind her back, and she exhaled just as a hand clamped over her mouth._

"_Wha—!"_

_She tried to struggle free, but the grip was too tight. A whisper in her ear sent more shivers down her spine._

"_It's alright. It's just me, Ariston." _

_She breathed as he removed his hand from her mouth. She sent him a look of pure annoyance before she giggled softly. _

"_What are you doing here, Flame Boy?" she asked._

_Ariston chuckled. "I should be asking _you_ that question, _Annie_."_

_Annabeth made a face. "I couldn't sleep, and I thought it was a bit warm in our cabin, so I wanted to take a bath. But, there was no water, so I thought I'd go to the lake," she replied, showing the bucket she was holding._

_Ariston rolled her eyes. "Seriously? The lake?" he said, not buying it. But his eyes got wider and he blushed, remembering something. "Wait, you wanted to take a _bath?!_ Are you wearing anything underneath that towel?" he asked, shocked. _

"_Obviously, I am! My nightdress! Do I have to _show_ you? I wouldn't go tramping around camp at midnight just wearing a towel!" she retorted, whacking him on the shoulder. Then she sobered a bit._

"_What are _you_ doing here?" she asked._

"_I couldn't sleep either, so I thought I'd look around. But then I saw you coming here and I got curious as to what a daughter of Athena would do with a bucket in the middle of the night..." he winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him._

"_I just realized that the lake water is not _suitable_ for taking a _bath_; let's go before the harpies catch us." She stood up, wrapped her towel more firmly around her body, and swung her bucket, turning her back on Ariston. She started walking back to the cabins._

"_You're not very smart at this time, eh, Wise Girl?" joked Ariston._

_Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, remembering the nickname and shook her head. Turning around again, she sighed at Ariston and said, "Keep moving, Flame Boy, or I might just tell you to the harpies."_

I grunted as the dream faded; sweat starting to appear on my skin as tiny beads. It wasn't that hot, but I didn't notice how much I was moving in my sleep.

I tried to remove the image of Annabeth with Ariston at the lake, and decided that the best way to do it was to take a dip. I didn't want to wake Calypso, either, so I stepped out and walked to the shore.

Ogygia looked very beautiful at night, and I could just see the flowers blooming in the distance, especially the moonlace. The waves splashed serenely as the trees swayed, and I breathed in the sweet scent of the sea.

I didn't notice how long my dream took, but it was a few hours till daybreak so it must've been long.

Walking on the sand, I reached the water till I was half-immersed, but still dry. Maybe I should submerge myself completely to see if it would clear my head more? I tried it, but it didn't clear my head as I swam deeper into the water, seeing all kinds of aquatic life.

The thing that surprised me the most was a group of sharks.

Now I wasn't exactly afraid. I mean, I _am_ a god, and a minor god of the sea to be exact, but the sharks just surprised me. Especially when I looked harder. Those sharks were so buff. I mean, it's not everyday that I see a group of sharks, particularly buff ones.

Were they working out or something? I shook my head. That was just idiotic. Then again, I wasn't the smartest person in the world.

The sharks formed a circle around me and I kinda panicked, but they didn't eat me or anything. They reminded me of something more than powerful beasts. They had this certain aura.

"My Lord," one of them said. My eyes went wider but I just swallowed.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit timidly.

"Your father has asked us to summon you to his palace right away, for some simple matters that could not be resolved without you," the other shark replied.

I nodded mutely, but I felt less tense inside. I should've known it was my father's doing.

"Let's go then," I replied. I was a god, but I wasn't exactly getting the hang of it yet. I wasn't even sure how to appear from one place to another. But I didn't mind; I preferred passing through the long way to see if ever the routes would be useful.

The sharks swam faster, and I followed them effortlessly until around an hour later, and I could feel the aura around me go stronger. It felt good, and I knew it was because the palace loomed into view and a feeling of relief and home washed over me.

They led me inside, right into the place where I would meet Dad. The whole place was still beautiful, even after the war with Oceanus.

They swam into the room where I remember seeing Dad as an old dude, and they stopped. I thanked them and the buff sharks left.

The room looked the same, except it was under construction due to the war. I walked (yeah, I was walking now) to the table where my father was (looking so godlike even in his usual fisherman/surfer-guy appearance), along with his immortal wife, Amphitrite, and Delphin, the Lord of the Dolphins. Even Tyson was there!

He bounded over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug and I smiled. But then he dropped me.

"Me forget that you are god now, brother!" he grinned apologetically as I laughed. He went back to his place as I looked at Poseidon and the others.

I bowed down to them, but my father said, "No need to, Percy."

I stood up and Amphitrite offered me a seat near Tyson. Delphin smiled at me in a dolphin-ish way and I couldn't help but smile, too.

I felt so at home.

"So, Percy, you must be wondering why you are here," said Poseidon, sitting back straight.

I shrugged. "The sharks said it was important."

Tyson looked at me and smiled. "It is, brother!"

Poseidon opened his mouth to speak again. "We are quite few here to decide on this and finalize it, but it has come to the gods that we have not...chosen...what you are a god of."

Slight shock and understanding clicked in my brain. I hadn't thought of that, either. I didn't really picture myself as a god of something... Just a son of a god who became a god, too, eventually.

"It has come to us to now talk about it," Amphitrite responded with a slightly raspy voice, but it reminded me of mellow waves. Delphin nodded.

"How about the god of sharks?" I jokingly replied before Poseidon silenced me with a look. I instantly turned a bit more serious.

"That position is...quite unstable at the moment," he said, rubbing his forehead with a finger, thinking deeply.

"Percy made big hurricane to defeat Shining Man," suggested Tyson. Amphitrite frowned at his words while Delphin clapped his fins.

I remember the time when I battled Hyperion, and Grover was surprised. I got shocked, too, when I saw a hurricane form around me, which I used to take advantage of my opponent. I wonder how he was doing as a maple tree...

"What are you trying to say, Tyson?" Dad asked, though he looked as if he knew already.

"Percy become god of ocean hurricane?" Tyson answered with a question and my eyes went wider.

"That could be...but, well...it is a big job for someone so new. He could also be the god of... sea bearings?" suggested Amphitrite and I exhaled.

Delphin made a sound. "But he has proved worthy, has he not? He has defeated many evil ones and done very heroic deeds. I approve of this!"

"Percy, what do you think? Tyson has given a good suggestion, and so has Amphitrite," my father told me. I swallowed.

"Aren't those positions taken?" I asked. I mean, hurricanes were pretty big things to rule over, and I was thinking that anyone could be a god of sea bearings. I thought that any sea spirit would know the perfect coordinates in the water...

"Not that I know of," replied Poseidon. He smiled encouragingly at me and I clenched my hands.

"Well...doesn't everyone have perfect bearings at sea already? Well, as long as they're sea spirits or sea demigods..." I said carefully, not too sure.

"Yes that _is_ true. Are you saying you'd prefer to be a god of hurricanes?" Poseidon said, one eyebrow raised as his lips curved into a smile. I could just see those eye crinkles of his, and thought harder.

"Maybe... I think it could be temporary. Doesn't have to be official yet, I guess?" I nervously answered. I unclenched my hands and gritted my teeth instead, hoping not to say something stupid.

Dad frowned while Amphitrite remained impassive. Delphin nodded solemnly and Tyson just grinned. He gave me the thumbs-up and I felt loosened.

"I shall notify the other gods," said Dad after a few long minutes. I sighed and stood up, thinking that I lacked sleep, even though I didn't even need it much.

"But Percy, before you leave, you will need this," Poseidon continued and he waved his hand. A trident appeared and my eyes glowed a little. It was the same color as my eyes, sea-green, while some parts of it were gray. It was like my father's but smaller and less majestic. I thought of Riptide in my pocket (yes, I never wanted to leave it) and my dad probably thought the same.

"Of course, you may keep Anaklusmos, but it is tradition that every sea god or goddess must have a trident. Well, not really a tradition, but I want to give it as a gift," my father said, and chuckled.

I felt relieved and thanked him as I took the trident. It felt warm in my hands.

"It is a part of you now, Percy, and if you wish it to disappear, it will. It will appear if you summon it in any way," he continued. I thanked him again and everyone else for just being there.

"Now, there's a hall for you in this palace, of course, but if you wish to go back to where you think you belong, you may do so. We shall see you again, Percy." Poseidon concluded.

I nodded, and started walking out of the place after some goodbyes. I just remembered about Calypso and how she must be wondering where I am but I dismissed the thought.

Dad said something about going back to where I think I belong.

Right now all I wanted to do was to go to Camp Half-Blood.

And I ended up going there, after all.

* * *

_A/N: So there you have it, another chapter ^^' I hope I did improve. I know it was draggy and long but I just had to use this idea so that it would lead somewhere. Hm, Annabeth and Ariston are getting pretty comfortable, aren't they? And about Percy being the God of Hurricanes...well I checked on Wikipedia if there was a god like that and I didn't see anything so... lol :D Hope you liked it and please review :3_


	3. I Honestly Have Given Up

**Giving Up, Crappy Endings, Teasers and etc.**

_**By Dreamypastelle**_

_A/N: I have decided to stop this story. If you're wondering why, here are my reasons:_

_-In the first place, I had a seriously bad reason for starting this. I was happy with the ending of the PJ&TO series, and writing this made me realize how stupid my plot was._

_-I'm much happier with writing oneshots and drabbles or compilations of both. If ever I will write a novel-type fanfiction, it won't be based on canon characters, I guess._

_-I got lazy in the middle since all the crap I was thinking of got jumbled in my head and I didn't want to turn it into words anymore. XD_

_-I have too many fics in mind and I decided to let go of the fics which I knew wouldn't lead to anywhere._

_-Honestly, the supposedly-solemn ending was going to be bad, and I wanted to save you guys the disappointment. *See the _would've-been-ending-of-this-fic_ down below :D* Actually, that's just part of the ending. Not the whole chapter of the ending... ^^'_

_It was fun thinking of this fic and actually writing parts of it, so I hope, even after this self-made disaster, that you'd read my other fics instead, no matter how slice-of-life-ish, plot-less, and unexciting they may be. :P _

_Cheers, _

_~Dreamy-chan._

_P.S, there's a teaser chapter further down *scroll down, people!* if you wish to have a clue on my next project: _Because We, The Gods, Are for the Win

* * *

Ichor pounded in my ears as I raced over to the cliff.

No, I'm sure that Apollo was joking when he said he knew Annabeth was going to—

I froze in my spot just as the cliff loomed into view. Oh gods, he was serious.

Annabeth's cap lay a few inches from the edge, and a pale hand was holding on to a rock. I ran so hard that I thought I heard the ground cracking beneath my feet as I flung my arm to reach toward Annabeth.

I looked down and saw her dangling a few feet from the black mass which I caused.

It was my entire fault.

If I hadn't chosen to become a god, I wouldn't have caused the stupid balance to tumble with my selfish powers.

If I hadn't released Calypso from her oath, she wouldn't have been tempted to raise the Titans.

If I hadn't included Annabeth in all this...

"Percy, it's all right..."

I gripped her hand so hard and tried to pull her over the cliff. It didn't work. I knew that once Chaos had chosen the victim, it didn't _ever_ let go.

Annabeth wasn't even crying. Her face had that _this-is-just-a-plan_ look. I couldn't take it. How could she, an eighteen-year-old girl who lost everything she ever loved, look so calm at the time of her death?

Then I realized my own sentence and felt stupid.

She thought she lost everything she ever loved.

Without even considering that I _did_ care for her. That I _did_ want to be with her.

That I did _love_ her so much that it hurt so bad to see her embracing her own death.

I choked. "No!"

She shook her head as Chaos pulled her in. She squeezed my hand for the last time.

"I'm with you, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm sorry!" I told her. I was flustered, angry, sad, and most of all...

regretful.

A tear rolled down her cheek as Chaos took her; the cliff exploded and I was sent hurling away.

I landed painfully on my back as the Olympians arrived, looks of shock, terror, madness and loss etched on their faces.

I got up, and together, with the other gods, watched as Chaos disappeared.

"Percy..." my father said; his tone quite careful.

I didn't even realize that I was crying. But none of them took that as a sign of weakness. Heck, even Dionysus looked appropriate for the situation.

Hades grunted. "If she ends up in the Underworld, I'll permit you to visit."

I didn't care if he was being sarcastic, or if that was just his way of showing sympathy, but it was good to know that there was a chance that I could still redeem myself with Annabeth.

"You still have Anacles, don't you?" comforted Hestia, as she patted my back. I don't know why she left her beloved hearth for _this_, but I appreciated it.

I wiped the tears away. "Yeah, he'll be wondering where his mother went."

The gods sighed.

"But I'll be alright," I assured them. I knew I would be. I had to be. Annabeth wouldn't have wanted me to end up like this. She wouldn't have allowed me to be too sorrowful, especially since I still have Anacles.

I guess this is what I get, for being so impulsive. Life isn't meant to _not_ have any regrets or 'what-ifs'. Those _have_ to exist, or else you wouldn't know how you could improve.

I don't know how long the Olympians and I stood there, or what was happening to everyone else as they recovered from the battle.

All I know is that I started my world like this, and I should end it like this, too...

So I could start another.

* * *

_A/N: Told you the ending sucked. Annabeth died (so did Ariston), and there are lots of mysteries regarding that ending, but I'll leave it as it is._ _Thanks for reading, and if you scroll down some more, you'll see a teaser. ;D_

_~ May the gods be with you! :3_

* * *

**Teaser:**

'_The Immortals TV' is not liable for any stupid act you might do in accordance with this madness._

_Thank you._

Aphrodite fluttered her eyelashes with a clearly bored look on her face as she studied her reflection in the mirror.

"O Aphrodite dearest, could you hurry up with your vanity? We ran out of water in bathroom seven and Zeus does not like to wait when he wants a relaxing bath," called Apollo from outside, probably flashing his teeth.

The goddess of love sighed, feeling annoyed. "Where the Hades is Poseidon?! It's his fault we have no water! Honestly, if he wanted to host a_ Who-has-a-stronger-wave_ contest among the sea gods and goddesses, he could've taken the water from his ocean rather than Olympus!"

Water sprouted from the nearest tap and splashed all over Aphrodite's face.

"NOT AMUSING!!!" she screamed, storming out of the bathroom, whining about her ruined makeup. Apollo rolled his eyes, a grin on his face.

"Next thing you know, she's gonna go there anyway and see if there's any sea god in a Speedo whom she could seduce," Apollo muttered to no one in particular, but a wary-looking Demeter happened to pass by and suddenly chuckled at his comment.

"Well, that's Aphrodite for you, Bright Boy," she said.

"Oh go talk to your corn!" Apollo grunted at the goddess of harvest. No one calls him Bright Boy. It just sounded so juvenile.

Demeter frowned, conjured some seeds from her hand and threw them at Apollo, hitting him square on the forehead.

She chuckled again as she walked away to her _corn_ fields.

Apollo, wanting to get even with his aunt, followed her sneakily, despite the skeptical looks that the other gods were giving him. It wasn't a big deal, but he _will_ get even with her. For other matters as well.

* * *

_A/N: Not that funny, I know, but it's not exactly supposed to be super awesome. :P_


End file.
